


Same Time Tomorrow

by RegallyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyEvil/pseuds/RegallyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina enjoy a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> All smut... Consider yourself warned.

A long toned leg was tossed over the sheriff's shoulder, and she pushed her weight further forward before gently lifting a second leg over the opposite shoulder. Brown eyes, darkened with lust, caught sight of the smirk slipping across her lover's lips. Her breasts were exposed, and Emma's white tank top, and matching white boy shorts didn't do much to separate their skin. The slight pressure from the body above her was stretching her muscles in the most delicious way.

"You know," Emma's lips hovered closely to Regina's, "I do love the way your body can move."

Regina popped one eyebrow and ran her tongue gently up Emma's lips, "Is that so, sheriff Swan?"

Emma refused to give in and kiss the woman first. This had become an everyday occurrence; at least every time they had sex. They would go back and forth, teasing the other, until one of them would finally give in. Emma had been losing for the greater part, but here lately, her luck had turned. Regina knew it was time to up her game.

"That is so, Madame Mayor - and I do have to say, it feels so fucking good being between your legs, again. Five days is too long to wait."

Regina chuckled and tightened her thighs, shifting Emma's lips further from her own, before releasing her muscles again. Emma's lips came with a centimeter of Regina's. Their eyes locked and Regina's low husky voice immediately sealed her victory.

"Then maybe you shouldn't tease me, darling. I need to feel you inside of me, Emma."

Strong, steady lips crashed against their plush partners before a soft tongue joined the mix, and Emma began dominating the former queen. Her skirt was soon pushed to her hips, allowing her legs to stay around Emma's neck, but to also fall further apart. Her black lace panties were pushed to the side, as Emma broke the kiss.

"Look at me, Regina."

Hazy brown swirls opened to meet the lustful gaze locked on her own. Swollen, stained lips careful parted as two fingers pressed gently against her opening. A change of course brought those same fingers higher to tease Regina's throbbing clit before slowly pushing deep inside of her.

Two brown eyes dilated, before slipping completely shut. Her mouth released tiny whimpers before Emma pressed forward, effectively silencing the brunette with her own mouth. It didn't take much before even Emma's mouth couldn't keep her quiet. She needed more, but she refused to ask for it. Fortunately for Regina, Emma had been craving her.

Their kiss broke, and Emma began to speak, "I want your legs to stay where they are. No matter where I am, I want them here. If they move, I stop. Understand?"

Regina's eyes opened to find Emma panting above her. Regina placed her own hands against her calves and gently nodded. Emma began to retreat, removing the mayor's panties; however, Regina had a question.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was low, and raspy from her moans. If anyone else was to hear it, they'd never know, but Emma had spent enough time with Regina to know what she had really meant. Regina wanted to hear Emma say it, she wanted more time of Emma showing her affection.

Emma gently pumped her fingers at a much slower pace than she had earlier, and she leaned all the way into Regina without letting her fingers go too deep. Their lips met slowly before Emma pulled away, letting their noses bump together as she lingered against Regina's cheek.

"I'm going to keep my fingers.. Right here." She pushed completely into Regina's pussy before pulling out and repeating the same action.

Regina's moan was quickly followed by a nod of approval. Which meant she got a second kiss from the woman above her.

"And I'm going to continue fucking you until you're soaking wet, and then I'll push a third finger inside of you."

Emma increased her speed, stopping Regina from voicing an opinion. Emma knew she was tight, and she had been trying for three fingers for weeks now. Regina always refused, but after tonight, she knew she would succeed.

"And I want your legs to stay up here. Because I am going to hold your thighs together while I eat your pussy."

Regina didn't even reply, she vigorously shook her head, and pressed a sloppy kiss to Emma's lips. Emma began to kiss her way down Regina's left thigh. She finally reached Regina's soaked lips, and placed a huge kiss, covering her entire center, by the end she was sucking as hard as she could. She finally broke the connection and kissed up the right thigh.

Their eyes met, before Regina felt Emma's third finger slightly teasing her entrance. The slight pressure was nothing compared to how good it felt when she finally stretched to accommodate Emma's fingers. The small amount of pain was quickly forgotten as Emma allowed her caring side to come out.

"Is that okay?" Her eyes genuinely showed her concern.

A quick shake of the head lead to a gentle movement, and Regina drew her bottom lip between her teeth. The pain was bearable, but it was still pain. Emma removed her fingers, pushing two of them back in as deeply as possible, before removing them and sliding two more in to gather moisture. She pushed the three back inside before she leaned her weight off of Regina to watch her work.

She watched as her fingers, coated in Regina's juices, worked their way deeper inside of the mayor. The soft whimpers, and the occasional grunt spurred her into action. She leaned forward, removing her fingers completely and scooped Regina's ass fully into the air. Other than pinning the older woman onto her shoulders, the position was similar; it simply offered Emma a better view of her lover.

Regina had never felt so exposed. Her ass and her cunt were on display for the woman above her. Emma brought her hands to hold Regina's ass as she careful worked her tongue deep inside of her lover. A loud groan slid from Regina's chest as Emma continued to tongue fuck her. Slowly she stopped pushing so deep, and began working Regina's entire slit; sucking her clit roughly until Regina was forced to scream.

Soon, Emma resumed the work of her fingers. Pumping deeply inside of her with three digits, as her tongue swirled and batted around Regina's swollen clit.

Regina's thighs began to quiver as her orgasm began to take hold. "Em-ma. I'm.. Coming."

Emma sped up her thrusts before she sucked Regina's clit between her lips and carefully let her tongue rock from side to side. Muscles slammed around her fingers and she kept her thrusts deep and forceful before Regina's scream echoed around the room. She kept her word, holding her legs to her chest until she couldn't take it anymore.

Emma backed away, her fingers still buried deep inside Regina, allowing the woman to resume a normal position. Her legs rested in a diamond position against the bed, with Emma sitting between them. Regina's hair was dampened with sweat, and her body was glistening against the few beams of light that made their way through the window.

Regina let out a heavy sigh, and dropped her arms above her chest.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Emma pressed a soft kiss to Regina's cheek as she removed her fingers.

"Same time tomorrow."


End file.
